dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Lukas
Lukas is a young farmer who lives with his mother and father on a farm away from the city of King Razvan. Lukas appears in the movie Dragonheart: Vengeance of year 2020. He is the main character of the movie. Biography Dragonheart: Vengeance Lukas is a young farmer who lived on a farm together with his mother and father, lived happily with his family and working on it but then a tragic day without Lukas being at home, sneak in as four murderers enter his house and They cruelly kill their parents to immediately burn the farm, Lukas since then once the killers leave, the young farmer wants to seek revenge against those murderers. Upon the arrival of the city of King Razvan, Lukas tries to ask the king for a complaint about the murderers who killed his parents but only his servants respond by saying that he goes to a beer hall to hire a mercenary whose Lukas knows a Mercenary named Darius who offers his services but then goes through a fight of others mercenaries who attracts the attention of the king's guards and arrest those inside the beer hall with the exception of Lukas who managed to escape just like Darius (without Lukas realized) believing the mercenary was arrested by the guards. Looking for something to serve him, in a blacksmith, Lukas blackmails him to buy a sword and also the blacksmith in a council tells him about a dragon in a cave that is said to help people. Lukas interested knowing that with a dragon, those killed would not have a chance, so Lukas goes to an ice cave where he meets the ice dragon woman called "Siveth" however when Lukas asks for his help, Siveth refuses and advising him that only Accept the fate of his parents but Lukas refusing, gets angry with the dragon and leaves the cave ready to take revenge for himself. On his trip Lukas at some point takes a moment to sleep and when he wakes up, he is surprised by a white horse in front (whose horse is Siveth transformed into a horse in secret) to which this horse immediately becomes Lukas's loyal steed and continues his journey to rejoin the mercenary Darius discovering that he managed to escape from the king's guards, so Lukas hires Darius to search for the murderers and the trip continues. Personality Lukas is shown as a happy young man who loved his parents on the farm they lived, so after seeing how the four murderers kill their parents, the first thing Lukas wants is to seek revenge against the murderers by demonstrating that Lukas can be vindictive when someone It takes a loved one away from him. He was not willing to accept the fate his parents suffered just as advised by the dragon woman Siveth but in the end he regrets letting his heart darken in his quest for revenge. Abilities * '''Sword Handling: '''With a little training with mercenary Darius, Lukas learned to handle swords to defend himself in his battles against the Snake, although in the end in a battle Lukas was almost killed by the Snake and in the second battle he was seriously wounded to death. * Though his skills were shown to be good enough for less experience warriors not true experience like Snake that shown to be easily defeated him as she was toying with him.